


Caroling, Together

by Littletee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cards, Christmas Caroling, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littletee/pseuds/Littletee
Summary: A little cute and fluffy fanart done in the style of an old fashioned Christmas Card. (Plus, a little drabble that was inspired by it.)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Page 394 Discord Winter Holidays Celebration





	Caroling, Together

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [00_Page_394_Winter_Holidays_Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/00_Page_394_Winter_Holidays_Collection) collection. 



> **Prompt:** caroling

* * *

Severus’s frown faltered as Hermione adjusted the festive Santa hat he had only agreed to wear after Hermione had transfigured the colors to match Slytherin themes: emerald green with silver-colored lining and pom-pom ball. He still didn't want to go caroling. Yet, thanks to what he was sure was a conspiracy among the others this year, it was mandatory for all professors to gather and visit each of the House's common rooms to sing a Holiday melody. 

He just knew that Filius had to have been the one to plant that little cheerful and festive kernel into Minerva's bored mind. Indeed, he was the most Christmas loving out of everyone and dangerously so since he was both the Charms Master and a music aficionado. There were still three suits of armor that would burst out in traditional Christmas hymns and songs whenever anyone would mistakenly venture near—and they had been charmed almost twenty-two years now!

He raised an eyebrow when Hermione kissed him lightly. She had finally finished adjusting the silly hat just the way she wanted. 

"There," Hermione beamed, nodding as she admired him from the hat down to his leather boots. "I think you're the only man I have ever seen that makes wearing a vest over a turtleneck look both smart and sexy."

Severus’s eyes twinkled as he admired his lover’s sensible yet quietly seductive outfit of a bulky jumper she had knitted herself under Molly's tutelage during the last summer holidays. Its single embellishment being a center column of intertwined corded hearts. Something innocent and sweet, and yet whenever she wore it, his thoughts darkened to something more erotic and mature in nature. He had often wondered if she had enchanted the jumper to enlist such a response from him: to ensnare his senses. 

Then there was her simple navy skirt that teased her ankles and hugged her narrow waist before flowing over her full hips. It was always a pleasure to see her walk and sway in it—although it had also cost several points to be deducted from all the Houses (yes, even his own Slytherins weren't immune to her bookish charms) for wayward eyes. 

Severus caressed Hermione’s cheek tenderly. “And you are the pure embodiment of the fit librarian, my love,” Severus whispered before brushing his lips lightly across his lover’s plump lips in a teasing kiss. 

Hermione closed her eyes. “Severus,” she breathed, “we don’t have time—”

“We have thirty minutes,” Severus languidly nibbled on Hermione’s ear, inwardly smirking upon hearing her gasp as she opened her lustful eyes. He had her now. “and I’m not against arriving fashionably late to this whole… wassail either.”

Hermione grinned and wrapped her arms around Severus’s neck. “You know I haven’t ever been fashionably late to anything before.”

Severus smirked as he pulled her closer to him. His arms were now encircling her waist. “It has its perks.”

“Yes,” Hermione whispered low, her fingers playing lightly with Severus’s hair. “I am beginning to see that.”

Forty minutes later, Severus and Hermione entered the teacher’s lounge and joined their colleagues and friends in a round of elfin wine before embarking on their trek of caroling from House to House, hand-in-hand.

_Fini_


End file.
